<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apology by STIKER123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079695">Apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123'>STIKER123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Creampie, F/M, Makeup Sex, Quickies, Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a jobs goes a bit wary with the police getting involved, Neo had to expend unnecessary efforts to make a rescue that could have been avoided. She demands an apology and she was going to get one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neopolitan (RWBY)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of police sirens were heard around the streets of Vale as an alarm was sounded in a Dust shop. The job had gone wrong and the owner managed to signal the police so it was time to make a getaway but the issue was that the police decided to act quickly this time, probably due to previous jobs going without a hitch and they were starting to look bad. So before you and Roman along with his hired goons could make a break for it, the police were already outside the shop and demanded you come out with your hands up.</p><p>"Go around back, I'll draw their attention" you said and the hired goons didn't hesitate to make a break for it but Roman did, he knew the consequences of abandoning you out on a job and so was hesitant for his own sake. "She will kill me if you get caught" he said and you laughed before replying that you were counting on her showing up before rushing out the front door and gaining the attention of the police.</p><p>And so the chase began, some of the police stayed behind but quite a few officers gave chase as you ran down the street and through alleyways until you ran down one that proved to be a dead end. You were trapped...or so it would seem.</p><p>"Put your hands in the air dirtbag!" One of the police officers demanded as you faced the wall, slowly obliging to the demand as you raised your hands and turned to face the police with a smirk. "What's so funny? You've been caught!" The officer questioned and you just laughed before asking if they were sure about that as a short pink and brown haired girl landed gracefully in front of you with an umbrella in hand as the police raised their guns and tasers with the demand of keeping your hands up as you began walking forward with a laugh.</p><p>"Nice of you to join us" you said and Neo looked at you with a smile before you both looked at the cops. "Well fellas, it's been fun, but now it's time for us to leave, don't you think Neo?" You asked and the ice cream themed girl nodded her head before skipping into the air and taking your hand as you spun her before bowing her like a dance partner as she opened her umbrella before you.</p><p>"Taze 'em!" One of the cops shouted before pulling the trigger on his taser to send the electric prods your way but upon connection to the umbrella, you and Neo shattered to show that you had escaped and left behind mere duplicates which caused the cops to curse as you and Neo looked at them from the building above before making your escape. The job went sour but at least you got something out of it and nobody was left behind. It seems Roman won't get his ass kicked much seeing you weren't caught so that was an added bonus.</p><p>When you and Neo arrived back to the hideout, you were laughing at how well that last minute getaway went. "They were so confused and annoyed" you laughed as you had your arm around Neo before she slid from beneath your arm and stood with a stern expression in her face while stabbing the tip of her umbrella to the ground.</p><p>You knew what that look meant; she was pissed. She was pissed about the fact you were nearly caught because you decided to distract the cops for the others. Roman had some loyalty towards you but the goons had none, they were paid cannon fodder really so if anything they should have been left behind. But even as a gangster you had a code to not leave anyone else behind unless it was yourself so you went and played hero, something you should never do in this business and it annoyed Neo. She didn't want you getting caught.</p><p>"Oh come on, you're not mad at me are you?" You asked even though you knew Neo was pissed. She had her hips cocked with her free hand resting on them as she swung her umbrella to bonk you on the head, a pout turning on her lips as her way of telling you to take the matter seriously. You were nearly caught by the police, you would have been if she didn't show up.</p><p>"I knew you'd be there for me, don't be mad" you teased but Neo kept her annoyed pout which made you roll your eyes before combing your hand through her hair and kissing her forehead as you leaned to her ear. "Ok, I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you?" You asked and Neo's pout turned into the a smirk and you knew what that meant. You knew what you would have to do to make it up to Neo and you had no problems with it.</p><p>In the next few minutes Neo found her back slammed up against one of the stacks of crates as her lips were locked with yours in a heated kiss, her jacket and pants strewn in the floor with her corset tugged beneath her chest and from over her pussy to expose her dripping snatch which you yourself was buried balls deep in as you were fucking her with a relentless flurry of thrusts so you could make it up to her for nearly getting caught.</p><p>There were two ways to cheer Neo up: one worked for anyone and the other was specific for you. For anyone, it was to buy her ice cream, Neo was a simple person who could be appeased easily if you knew what to do. But when it comes to you, you could either buy Neo Ice Cream or just fuck her. It didn't matter where, it didn't matter when, if you pissed her off then all you would need to do is hammer away at her pussy for so long and she would forgive you. You knew all her weak spots after all and it was mutually beneficial in the end.</p><p>So there you were in the warehouse, Neo pinned up against the crates with her legs around your waist as you were hammering away at her cunt with a vigorous pace. Her head rested over your shoulders, eyes closed with mouth agape but no moans left her. It wasn't because she wasn't enjoying it (as stated before you knew all her weak spots) but Neo couldn't really voice her satisfaction. Instead she just let out hot breaths of air as she clutched onto you tight, feeling your cock hammer away at her tight pussy as you fucked her hard.</p><p>You had barely got your cock out really before pushing Neo up against the crates, your pants were still sliding down your legs really but you and Neo were too enthralled to care about anything else but sex. The fact that the warehouse was literally full of other members of your group who could stumble upon you didn't even cross your mind, you just hiked Neo up with your hands on her ass as you went at it like a piston.</p><p>The wet noises of your bodies meeting clapped around your little area, Neo leaning into your shoulder and biting down as you grunted. "Fuck, your tighter than usual today, you must really be mad at me" you teased and Neo bit down on your shoulder even more as her way of saying for you to just shut up and just fuck her. It was something you were happy to do but first you pulled Neo into a kiss, your lips dancing together as you got even rougher with your thrusts.</p><p>Neo's breathing began to pick up and become more ragged with how you were being with her, but it wasn't because she disliked it. She was loving it! Oh how you knew the way Neo likes to be fucked, her pussy was clenching tightly as she was already leaking her juices. They were running down her thighs as you continued the merciless onslaught of thrusts before breaking the kiss even as Neo tried to keep it connected.</p><p>"You forgive me yet?" You asked with a grin as Neo was panting before grabbing your face and crashing her lips back to yours. She would forgive you once you came inside her, that was the usual routine: piss Neo off, fuck her, Creampie her, leave her happy. "Well ok, if you'll forgive me I'll cum inside you, does that sound good?" You asked and Neo nodded her head before her eyes went wide as you really started to go to town with your thrusts. You grunted as you hammered at Neo's gripping snatch and she was losing focus, eyes glazing as she leaned against your chest before a delighted expression befell her face as she felt it.</p><p>A thick, hot load of cum started to pump into her and it was enough to tip her over the edge. Neo's pussy contracted around your cock as she came as well, clutching tightly onto you as a satisfied grin turned on her face and you slid her down the wall. A moment of silence passed between you before you asked if you were forgiven and Neo nodded her head as she pecked your lips.</p><p>"Good to know, now I'll go get you some ice cream to go with that Creampie'' you said and she rolled her eyes before letting you go and you stood up, pulled your pants up and started buckling them back up as you went to get Neo her ice cream. Along the way you passed Roman and he let out a sigh of relief at seeing you were back safe; "Neo won't kill me then" he breathed and you nodded but warned him not to look behind the crates otherwise she may kill him for other reasons. Roman knew what you were referring to and nodded, he once stumbled upon you "apologising" to Neo once before and she left him with a black eye. He won't make that mistake again.</p><p>When you returned to Neo with her ice cream, you found she hadn't moved from where you left her and sat by her side as she indulged in her frosted treat. She leaned her head in your shoulder as you held her close. "Maybe I'll nearly get caught again tomorrow" you said and Neo suddenly sent a glare your way which made you laugh and kiss her head. "Just kidding, I'll just find another reason to apologise" you said before kissing her forehead again.</p><p>Never would purposefully find a reason to piss anyone in your group off. Nobody but Neo, but that's only because when it comes to apologising to her it is mutually beneficial.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>